


those violent delights have violent ends

by egelantier



Series: drabbles and flashfics [78]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Epistolary, Gen, Long Distance Call, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: Noct to Ignis, from the afterlife.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Series: drabbles and flashfics [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/625589
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Fics from the Basement





	those violent delights have violent ends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saisei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/gifts).



…and Luna sends her love. 

I think even you'll rest here; remember the yacht? You kept nodding off and jerking yourself awake as if offended, but in the end, you gave in - the sun - the lull - and that's what here is like. Fish in the lakes, birds in the sky. Everything but time. 

It wasn't a reward, you know. I think me and Luna, and you guys too ( _forgive me_ ) were just too contaminated by the gods, too heavy to dissolve. So that's the best they could do, this quiet place. 

It's not too bad, really, Specs. And we're waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday, sei! i can confidently say it's all your fault.


End file.
